Un éternel amour à travers le temps et les dimensions
by KylieJackson
Summary: Harry est en réalité le fils de Poseidon et de Lily Evans.. Au moment où il se découvre trahit par ses amis, ses pouvoirs explosent. La seule qui l'aime et qu'il aime a été assassinée. Mais avant, de mourir, elle lui confie sa montre à gousset: "Elle te permettra de voyager à travers les âges. Je t'aime." Dans ce nouvel univers, différentes magies vont se mêler.
1. Trahisons fatales

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je démarre une nouvelle fanfiction dont le résumé m'est subitement apparut ce matin. Je vous promets une histoire plutôt originale dans laquelle différentes magies se mêlent. La Wicca, toutes les magies à rites, la magie antique ( donc grecque et romaine ). Et je vous promets également un Harry puissant, ravagé par la colère et peut-être vengeur. Je me lance aussi dans une romance tragique entre Harry et Hermione.

Je vous explique pourquoi j'ai voulu faire Harry fils de Poseidon: Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais Harry a les cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux verts émeraudes, tout comme Percy Jackson :) Et Hermione et Annabeth ont certainement quelque chose de semblable. D'ailleurs, petite remarque: Annabeth est la fille d'Athéna et son prénom commence par un A. De même que Percy est le fils de la Poiscaille et que son prénom débute par un P. Coincidence?

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les droits sur Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages de m'appartiennent pas contrairement à l'Univers Alternatif que j'imagine et de possibles nouveaux personnages.**

Résumé: Lorsqu'Harry est en réalité le fils de Poseidon et de Lily Evans, il n'en est que plus puissant que celui de JK. Au moment où il se découvre trahit par ceux qu'il aime, il sombre dans une colère bouillonnante et ses pouvoirs explosent. La seule qui l'aime et qu'il aime a été assassinée. Mais avant, de mourir, elle lui confie son pendentif: « Poursuis ta destiné Harry. Ton père me l'a donnée, il a dit que ce cheval permet à celui qui la porte de traverser les âges, je T'aime... ».

Voilà, bonne lecture du prologue!

* * *

Harry Potter avait était amené d'urgence au Square Grimmault par Tonks, une jeune auror et quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils avaient pris les airs pour la simple et bonne raison que le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard, était persuadé que Voldemort, un mage noir puissant qui prenait le jeune Harry pour son rival, avait préparé un coup qui, s'il réussissait serait fatal pour le survivant. Le jeune sorcier été donc entré en trombe dans le manoir de son parrain et serra dans ses bras Hermione, sa meilleur amie pour qui il nourrissait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux, puis donna l'accolade à Ronald Weasley, son frère de coeur.

-"Harry, comme je suis heureuse de te voir" lui dit Hermione avec un immense sourire.

-"Je suis content de vous voir aussi, même si j'aurais préféré que ça soit dans des circonstances un peu moins... tendues."

-"Salut mon frère..." le salua également Ronald.

-"Comme si tu n'avais pas suffisamment de frères Ron" fit remarquer Ginerva d'un ton amusé. "Salut Harry."

-"Salut Gi..."

A ce moment là, la porte du manoir explosa, quelqu'un avait trahit le Fidelitas du professeur Dumbledore. Des mangemorts apparurent de toute part, lançant des sorts mortels. George Wealsey, le frère de Ron s'en reçu un dans le dos sous le cris plein de désespoir de sa mère. Harry sentit deux bras se saisir de lui puis une désagréable traction dans le nombril se fit sentir, comme si on lui accrochait avec une petite pince. Quelqu'un venait de le faire transplaner.

-"Je crois qu'on vous a suivit quand vous êtes venus, Harry. Tu n'es plus en sécurité au Square Grimmault." Lui dit Fol-Oeil d'un ton bourru.

-"Vigilance constance, c'est pas pour les crapauds que je le dit moi." reprit-il d'un ton très sérieux. "J'vais leur apporter mon aide, vous bougez pas d'ici, compris?". Puis il transplana de nouveau, fixant le visage de Harry tout en disparaissant.

Hermione et Ron étaient là également et tous les trois inspectèrent un peu la pièce. La tapisserie était rapiécée, une odeur extrêmement désagréable flottait sournoisement dans la pièce. Des fauteuils déchirés trônaient de façon peu majestueuse au centre de la pièce et des bougies du lustre ne restait qu'un peu de cire.

-"Si seulement Dumbleodre cessait de me faire surveiller sans arrêt, les Mangemorts seraient beaucoup moins organisés. Tout ça, cette attaque, George... Je suis désolé Ronald mais c'est de sa faute, tout cela il ne le doit qu'à lui. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé s'il ne me faisait pas suivre à la trace par ses si fidèles sbires, ce vieil imbécile!" Fulmina le brun.

-"TU DIS N'IMPORTE QUOI!" Rugit Ron, furieux. "Arrête de toujours rejeter la faute sur les autres, ne mêle pas Dumbledore à ça, c'est ta faute et uniquement de la tienne! D'ailleurs t'y comprends strictement rien, on dirait!

"C'est normal qu'il te surveille Harry, on doit tous te surveiller, t'es juste comme une bombe prête à exploser! Déjà quand on était gosses le professeur Dumbledore l'avait sentit, c'est pour ton bien qu'il nous a placé près de toi, t'as pas le droit de lui en vouloir! "

"Tu devrait lui être redevable! Tu devrais l'être avec chacun d'entre nous, qui te supportons, en veillant bien à ce que Monsieur n'explose pas de fureur! On ne sait jamais comment agir avec toi et tu oses... Tu oses pleurer sur ton misérable sort!" Enchaîna le roux.

-"Les garçons, arrêtez! Calmez vous! Ron, de quoi tu parles?".

-"Tu es bien la seule à rester avec lui te ton plein gré Mione, tu vois pas qu'il est hyper dangereux? J'ai essayé Harry, j'ai essayé d'être honnêtement ton ami mais là j'en peux juste plus! Mon frère est MORT à cause de TOI!" Reprit Ron, tout en pointant Harry de l'index.

-"Ron... Non. Pitié, ne me fais pas ça je t'en supplie." Dit Harry, abattu.

-"Ne me dis pas que tout ça n'était encore qu'une mascarade du vieux fou? Toutes ces années vous m'avez mentis? Hermione, toutes ces années?" Reprit Harry, sentant une sournoise fureur s'insinuer en lui.

-"Harry, c'était pour ton bien, c'est pour toi qu'il a fait ça." Lui répondit Ron, plus calmement. "Et Hermione n'était..."

-"Laisse la s'exprimer, espèce de...raclure." Siffla Harry, menaçant.

-"Harry, je... Je te jure que j'étais pas au courant du tout. S'il te plaît, crois moi, j'ai besoin que tu me crois. Je te jure que j'ai toujours était fidèle et honnête envers toi. Maintenant que je sais ce qu'a fait Dumbledore je... Je trouve ça horrible Harry. Quoiqu'il se passe je serai toujours de ton côté, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance pour ça." Lâcha Hermione, de son flot de paroles débordait un ton si suppliant que même les Dieux en auraient été touchés.

Arthur Wealsey transplana devant eux, s'écrasant lamentablement sur le sol. Il avait un mangemort accroché à sa jambe, ce dernier profita du moment d'étonnement des jeunes sorciers pour appuyer sur la marque de Ténèbres tatouée sur son poignet gauche.

-"Les enfants, fuyez!" S'écria Arthur. Mais le Mangemort l'acheva avec un Avadra Kedavra bien placé sous le regard impuissant et horrifié de Ronald. Aussitôt, des Mangemorts rappliquèrent de partout dans la pièce, lançant des sortilèges plus noirs les uns que les autres. La magie de Harry bouillonnait et s'évaporait littéralement de son corps. Mais lorsqu'un puissant Sectusempra toucha Hermione à la poitrine, les canaux magiques du Survivant explosèrent, libérant une magie antique dans toute la pièce. Elle dévasta presque tout sur son passage, explosa les meubles, carbonisa les Mangemorts terrifiés et pétrifia Ron. Seule Hermione, gémissant de douleur, avait été épargnée. Elle s'était effondrée sur le sol en suffoquant et crachait tout son sang douloureusement. Les neurones de Harry ne firent qu'un tour, il se précipita auprès de sa meilleure amie et lui prit la main. Elle ouvrit la bouche et réussit difficilement à dire:

-"Je veux que tu poursuives ta destiné Harry. Ton père... Il me l'a donnée, il a dit que cette gourmette permet à celui qui la porte de traverser les âges, je T'aime... ».

Il prit de sa main froide un pendentif montre à gousset qui semblait antique, auquel était accroché un cheval ailé . Il aurait voulu la remercier, pour ne pas l'avoir trahit, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'aimerait qu'elle mais il ne réussit qu'à dire " Hermione, je...". Il ne pu finir sa phrase quand il remarqua que le regard de son seul amour était fixe. Alors, une larme unique coula sur sa joue. Elle était morte.

**FIN... du chapitre, s'entend :D**

* * *

**Donc, j'espère que cette petite fenêtre vous a plus, dîtes moi ce dont vous pensez de l'histoire! C'est très important pour moi! Et je ne voudrais pas quémander de reviews mais sachez qu'elles sont gratuites et rapides et que pourtant, elle m'apportent énormément de réconfort! Donc si vous lisez la fic d'un auteur, une review par chapitre et par personne pourrait très bien égayer sa journée, pensez y! **

**Bon et bien, bonne journée à vous tous :D**


	2. Shopping

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Tout d'abord je suis contente que le prologue d'_Un amour éternel à travers le temps et les dimensions_ vous ait plût, et j'espère que cette suite saura vous satisfaire. :)**

**J'ai pris l'habitude de répondre à vos reviews, vous les trouverez en bas de la page. Ce premier chapitre contient 2576 mots ( sans compter les reviews ect...) soit 1000 de plus que le prologue, cette longueur vous convient-elle? J'ai déjà écrit le plan du prochain chapitre que j'allais fusionner avec celui ci mais j'ai préféré vous donner cette suite rapidement. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre intitulé: "**_Shopping_**".  
**

* * *

La rage de Harry s'était apaisée, depuis l'explosion de sa magie il se sentait pousser des ailes de dragon, son pouvoir s'était accru et ses cellules magiques circulaient paisiblement le long de ses canaux d'énergie.

Hermione lui avait laissé une lettre couverte de phrases implicites comme par exemple " Tu es voué à une vie remplie et pleine de rebondissements, tu ne dois laisser personne prendre le dessus sur ton courage." Harry avait interprété cela comme un appel à la recherche de la culture, aussi, ces derniers jours il s'était interrogé: " Et maintenant?". Mais il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, l'unique choix à sa disposition était de chercher à approfondir ses connaissances, pour Hermione et ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Dehors il faisait nuit noire mais le survivant ne somnolait même pas. Il avait rejoint par poudre de cheminette la Bibliothèque Nationale de Magie pour y chercher des livres à sujet utile et séjournait pour le moment dans un magicotel où il avait pris une chambre confortable et chaleureuse pour mettre à plat ses projets.

Ses murs étaient de couleur blanche et le sol recouvert d'un tapis beige très doux. La chambre était plutôt spacieuse, suffisamment pour qu'Harry puisse faire les cent pas sans se prendre le mur d'en face. Un lit aux couvertures noires prenait la place centrale en largeur et à son côté droit siégeait une rolling-chair en face d'un minuscule âtre de cheminée. Sur sa table de chevet il gardait précieusement la carte des Maraudeurs ainsi que ses autres effets personnels et tous les livres qu'il avait empruntés étaient rangés dans l'armoire qui se trouvait en face du lit. Le plafond au dessus de son lit n'était autre qu'une vitre de verre que le serveur d'Hotel avait ensorcelé: on pouvait voir à son travers seulement lorsque l'on était dans la chambre.

Se déplacer seul était risqué, il le savait, D'ailleurs, les membres de L'Ordre étaient certainement à sa recherche. Mais Harry avait la sensation que la brûlante raclée qu'il avait infligé aux sbires de Face de serpent restait à la mémoire de l'armée noire.

Le Survivant avait trouvé un ouvrage qui relatait l'évolution du transplanage, qui donnait quelques indications et méthodes pour effectuer sa première téléportation et était en train de l'étudier pour se déplacer avec plus de libertés.

_"Sort très difficile à maîtriser. Mal exécuté, un Transplanage peut causer une "désartibulation", ce qui signifie qu'un partie du corps du maladroit reste sur place. Il n'est heureusement pas coupé en deux ; il est juste bloqué."_

-C'est... Plutôt rassurant, pensa ironiquement Harry.

Étrangement, il gardait l'impression d'avoir un immense pouvoir et de pouvoir tranplanner sans étudier la méthode. Il referma donc son lourd ouvrage se mit debout puis s'imagina sur son lit, en face. Il libéra la douce magie, dont il sentait l'énergie s'intensifier, dans son corps. Puis imagina la magie voyager vers le lit, membres par membres. Il sentit légèrement sa nuque chauffer, ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit qu'il avait raison et se sentit si puissant qu'il en ferait pâlir Albus Dumbledore. Il se trouvait debout sur son lit et l'instant d'après il était sur le sol, l'arrière-train douloureux.

Il passa le reste de la nuit à apparaître et réapparaître à des distances toujours plus grandes. Quand l'envie de dormir se fit trop lourde pour ses petites paupières, il s'allongea sur le lit et réfléchit un moment. Il s'était dit que maintenant qu'Hermione était partie et qu'il avait pris connaissance des réelles intensions de ses "amis", il devait profiter de sa vie pour en apprendre plus sur le Monde et devenir davantage puissant.

Seulement, là, allongé sur son lit, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un élément qu'il n'avait pas prit en compte concernant ses projets futurs: la montre d'Hermione. Pourtant, maintenant ça lui semblait évident, c'était la toute dernière chose que Hermione lui avait donné et il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir ce que signifiait les phrases qui avait accompagnée ce don: "Je veux que tu poursuives ta destiné Harry. Ton père m'a donné cette gourmette. Elle permet à celui qui la porte de traverser les âges."

Mais enfin, que signifiaient ces phrases si peu explicites? Son père était décédé, il était donc impossible qu'il ait donné quoi que ce soit à Hermione. N'est-ce pas? A moins que... A moins que son père demeure en vie!

Il fallait qu'il en ait la certitude, il était presque sûr qu'au cimetière il y avait une pierre tombale au nom de ses deux parents mais les cercueils étaient-il vides? Il avait entendu parlé d'une telle histoire aux informations chez les Dursley, quelqu'un avait voulu vérifié la mort d'un proche et avait creusé la tombe: le cercueil était vide. Après une enquête poussée, la personne s'était avérée vivante mais avait falsifié sa mort.

Ses propres parents auraient-il également fait ça? L'auraient-ils abandonné chez les Dursley volontairement? Pour en avoir le cœur net, Harry décida qu'il partirait à Godric's Hallow, son village natal après avoir fait un petit somme et acheté quelques fournitures au Chemin de Traverses.

* * *

Harry se réveilla au petit matin, avec les rayons solaires qui traversaient le plafond au dessus de son lit. Il prit un copieux petit-déjeuner composé de haricots blancs à la tomate, saucisses grillées et de Liptonic, une boisson gazeuse inventée par les moldus qui était proposée au Magicotel. Il n'avait jamais été un adepte des œufs brouillés le matin, ils étaient trop lourds pour commencer la journée. Il avait retrouvé l'appétit de loup-garou qu'il avait perdu après la mort d'Hermione.

Après avoir bien rempli son estomac, il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire un peu de shopping. Malgré l'immense révélation qu'il pourrait tirer de son excursion au cimetière, il se rendait compte qu'il essayait de retarder son voyage, comme s'il avait peur de découvrir que, oui, ses parents étaient réellement décédés, ou pire: qu'ils aient vécu tout ce temps dans le secret sans même lui faire un signe de vie.

Harry se trouvait en plein Chemin de Traverse, une longue rue pavée où l'on pouvait trouver un étrange assortiment de magasins et de restaurants, dont certains avaient des tables disposées à l'extérieur avec des parasols aux couleurs éclatantes. Comme il se trouvait tout près de chez l'apothicaire, il décida de commencer par là. Il vendait des ingrédients pour les potions. Il s'agissait d'une échoppe fascinante remplie de toutes sortes de choses intéressantes. On y voyait des tonneaux remplis de substances visqueuses alignés par terre et des pots contenant différentes poudres, herbes, recouvrant les murs. Des paquets de plumes, de crocs et de serres pendaient du plafond. L'intérieur du magasin sentait réellement mauvais: un mélange d'oeufs pourris et de chou rance flottait dans l'air et accompagnait l'atmosphère d'une délicate odeur.

Harry acheta toute sorte de choses: des scarabées pilés, des racines de gingembre coupées, de la bile de tatou avec lesquels il pourrait obtenir une potion aiguise-méninges. Ou encore des bézoards, pour les antidotes, des cornes de bicorne, qui apparaissaient dans les ingrédients de préparation du Polynectar. Il acheta également quelques fioles de cristal et de nouveaux chaudrons pour remplacer ceux de mauvaise qualité qu'il lui restait. Après avoir réduit ses achats, il sortit de l'échoppe, tout content de ses récentes acquisitions.

Il enchaina avec la boutique suivante: Fleury et Bott. Elle se spécialisait dans la ventes de livres. Récits, autobiographies, manuels scolaires, guides pratiques, livres d'Histoire... sérieux, curieux ou farfelus... rares ou moins rares, anciens ou modernes, coûteux ou moins coûteux... les clients avaient l'embarras du choix. La librairie proposait en effet une grande sélection d'ouvrages, dans des domaines variés. Lorsqu'il y rentra, Harry put immédiatement sentir l'atmosphère studieuse planer. Ses yeux émerveillés se posèrent sur tous les rayons qu'il pouvait apercevoir comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette librairie. La section Potion, Sortilège, Légendes et Mythes, Métamorphose... Un véritable puits de savoir pour tout sorcier un peu curieux.

Harry ressortit de la librairie magique avec un petit sac de tissus rempli de nouveaux ouvrages, neufs comme anciens. _Théorie et Symboles des Alchimistes_, _Les Secrets Merveilleux de la Magie Naturelle_ comme_ les Fabuleux secrets de la Wicca _se trouvaient dans ce sac. Il aurait de quoi lire des heures durant et apprendrait certainement des choses très utiles, enfin, il l'espérait._  
_

Le jeune brun décida de faire un tour chez Gringotts puis de prendre un verre de Bierre-au-beurre chaude et de continuer ses achats.

Notre héros trahit continua ses achats dans la boutique de robes prêtes à porter pour mages et sorciers de Mme Guipure. La couturière lui avait confectionné des robes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres. Parmi les différents modèles dont il avait fait acquisition, il y avait une robe bleu nuit serrée à la taille par un bandeau brodé de fils d'or. D'ailleurs, tous les bords de la robe en étaient brodés. Elle était équipée d'une capuche ainsi que d'un porte baguette au poignet gauche.

Sa tenue de combat était une robe similaire à laquelle il avait fait ajouter le blason des Potter, un dragon et un Phoenix, similaire au blason du roi légendaire, Arthur Pendagron.

Dans différentes brocantes il dénicha de beaux objets comme une reproduction parfaite de la galaxie de la Voie Lactée sous un grand globe de verre. Il adorait observer les étoiles qui brillaient dans l'univers glacé. Si l'on sélectionnait un système planétaire on pouvait l'observer de plus près et voir les satellites tourner autour de leur planète. _Cette objet est véritablement fantastique_, pensa Harry.

Il avait également acheté de quoi écrire, des parchemins, des plumes et avait trouvé des lentilles de contact très spéciales, semblables à l'œil de Maugrey Fol-Oeil grâce auxquelles on pouvait voir à travers la matière: un bon moyen de vérifier la présence des parents de Harry au cimetière sans avoir à inhumer les corps.

Malgré la fatigue due à sa nuit blanche et sa journée, Harry restait déterminé à se rendre dans son village natal. Il rangea tous les objets réduits dans sa malle puis transplana à Godric's Hollow.

Le village bénéficiait d'un soleil aux rayons doux même le soir. Des enfants jouaient paisiblement sur les trottoirs de briques rouges et de vieux moldus nourrissaient les pigeons qui semblaient être les seuls à bien vouloir les approcher, et encore... Des panneaux fléchés indiquaient les principaux lieux du village. Une grande statue de Godric Gryffondor, qu'Harry reconnu grâce à son épée à la lame fine, avait été érigée en hommage au "courageux chevalier" ayant donné son nom au petit village.

En se rendant au cimetière le cœur de Harry se serra lorsqu'il aperçut le manoir des Potter, en ruines. Le plus impressionnant était que seul un côté du manoir s'était effondré. Sûrement l'aile où se trouvait ma chambre, pensa Harry.

Il continua son chemin vers le cimetière, ouvrit le petit portail de fer puis se dirigea vers les "P". Il chercha un moment puis les vit. La pierre tombale de ses parents était grandiose, Harry était quasiment certain que le texte en lettres d'or était invisible aux yeux moldus:

" A la mémoire de Lily et James Potter, de formidables et courageux sorciers qui restent à Jamais dans nos coeurs. Assassinés le 31 Octobre, par Vous-Savez-Qui lui même. Leur fils unique, Harry Potter a survécu au sortilège de la mort du mage noir. Les Potter étaient des sorciers et des personnes uniques, dont le cœur était aussi grand que celui d'un lion courageux. Puissent-ils reposer en paix."

Les yeux de Harry se mouillèrent devant la photo animée de ses parents mais il savait que ça n'était pas le moment de pleurer leur mort. Il sortit les lentilles de contact de sa poche et n'eut aucun mal à les mettre grâce à l'humidité de ses yeux. Il les ferma, souffla un bon coup puis posa son regard vers le sol, là où se trouvaient les cercueils de ses défunts parents. Car oui, il avait la preuve que ses parents étaient bien mort en cette sombre nuit de Halloween. Harry pensait qu'après cette non-révélation il serait effondré mais étrangement, savoir que ses parents ne vivaient plus n'était pas aussi choquant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Il métamorphosa de belles roses bleues et les déposa sur la pierre tombale.

-" Au revoir maman, au revoir papa."

Puis il repartit et entra dans l'ancestral manoir des Potter. Le hall était large, les meubles poussiéreux et les tableaux le regardaient, interloqués.

- "Cela fait de bien longues années que personne n'était entré dans ce hall. " dit l'un d'eux.

-" Approche, mon garçon, tu ressemble à James quand il était jeune." ajouta un autre personnage qu'Harry Devina être son grand-père paternel.

-" Je suis Harry Potter. Fils de Lily et James Potter. Et je reviens ici dans le but de trouver des des réponses."

-"Des réponses à quelles questions, mon enfant?"

-"Il se trouve que j'ai en possession un bien étrange objet: une montre à gousset. Que mon père aurait donné à Une amie, or, cela est impossible puisque mon père est mort."

-"Étrange, en effet... Puis-je avoir vue sur l'objet en question, mon garçon?"

Harry détacha la chaîne d'or de son cou et l'approcha du cadre.

-" Il ne me semble pas déjà avoir eu vue sur cet objet. Mais vois-tu la couleur de cet or? Il était très utilisé dans la Grèce Antique. Tu devrais jeter un coup d'oeil à notre grande bibliothèque, elle ne date pas de l'antiquité mais est tout de même bien remplie."

-" Je vous remercie pour ces précieux renseignements, monsieur. Puis-je avoir à mon tour connaissance de votre nom?"

-"Charlus Potter, je suis ton grand père, jeune homme. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu n'étais pas plus haut que trois pommes."

Après avoir prit connaissance d'où se trouvait la bibliothèque, Harry s'y dirigea. D'immenses étagères étaient remplies de livres aux divers sujets, au reliures poussiéreuses. Harry, fatigué n'avait pas prévu de s'arrêter dans sa première maison alors il prit de nombreux livres qu'il se promit de rapporter et les rangea dans sa malle. Si cet objet appartenait à l'époque antique, il irait en Grèce, ou en Egypte, à la bibliothèque dont Hermione lui faisait l'éloge: la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie.

-"Eh! Mon garçon! Derrière le manoir se trouve une forêt, je vais te confier un secret que tu ne devras surtout pas révéler, d'accord? bien. Alors, dans cette forêt vivent des elfes. Pas des elfes de maison mais de véritables grands elfes. Peut-être qu'ils t'estimeront digne de leur confiance et t'enseigneront certaines choses, montre leur la montre, je suis sûr qu'ils t'aideront."

* * *

**Voilà donc pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :)**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**De Jay-Werdraght:  
**

Très très bon chapitre et début d'histoire :-) je dois dire que tu utilises la saga de Percy est vraiment intéressante et fait plaisir donc je m'installe et attends la suite :-)

Si tu veux lire une bonne fiction sur un Harry puissant mais torturer dit le moi ;-)

_Merci, contente que ça t'ai plu :) j'aime beaucoup Percy Jackson et je voulais induire un peu de mythologie dans Harry Potter, j'espère que mon idée fonctionnera :p Si tu as une fic à me conseiller ça n'est pas de refus :) __Merci pour ta review_ :)

___Hideaki sama _

J'aime bien :) vivement le prochain chapitre :)

_Quel est ton avis concernant cette suite? Merci pour ta review :D_

___**scpotter** _

J'aime beaucoup ce début de fic! Courage pour la suite!

_Je te remercie :D Et ce chapitre? Et merci beaucoup pour cette review ;)_

___**Guest** _

Honnêtement pour le moment je veux pas donner d'avis fixe sur l'histoire en elle même l'idée de base est intéressante maintenant reste a voir comment tout ça va évoluer et j'espère que ça sera dans le même sens que ce premier chapitre :)

_Je comprends tout à fait ton avis, et j'espère que tu as davantage d'éléments pour te faire un avis maintenant :D Merci!_

___**braled** _

Continue ta fiction rapidement elle a l'air très bien.

_J'espère que j'ai été suffisamment rapide pour ce 1er Chapitre, je vais mieux m'organiser pour les prochains, de façon à en avoir toujours un de prêt :D Merci pour ta review!_

_**Gab** _

J'adore l'idée, vivement la suite !

_Cette suite t'a plu? D'ailleurs je profite de ta review pour vous dire que si vous avez des idées d'éléments que vous souhaiteriez voir apparaître dans cette fic, faites le moi savoir! Et merci :)_

___jilie084 _

début prometteur bien que triste j'ai hâte de lire la suite !  
bon courage !  
tchuss

_Oui, j'ai remarqué avoir fait beaucoup de phrases plutôt laconiques, ce qui plombait un peu l'ambiance :) Que penses-tu de ce nouveau chapitre? Merci, et Tchuss à toi aussi :p_

___**Mlle Klauserman** _

Bien le bonjour ! Ou bonsoir, peu importe.

J'ai cliqué sur cette fanfic par curiosité, surtout que depuis quelques jours, je passe mon temps à chercher des crossover entre Harry Potter et Percy Jackson, alors voir que Harry est ici le fils de Poséidon cela m'a tout de suite attirée !

Je dois dire que ce prologue est intéressant ! Cela donne envie de lire la suite. C'est rapide mais assez pour se mettre dans le ton de l'histoire je trouve. On retrouve un Dumbledore manipulateur (j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce personnage... Trop manipulateur à mon goût, même si c'est pour "le plus grand bien") et un Ron bashing (même si ce n'est pas trop excessif, certes ce qu'il dit à Harry est horrible, mais j'ai vraiment lu pire, un peu trop exagéré d'ailleurs, alors que là... Ça passe je trouve) et une petite romance Harry/Hermione ! C'est mignon... Même si c'est un peu (beaucoup) tragique. J'aime bien aussi ce couple (tant que c'est pas Ginny de toute façon...).

L'histoire ce lit rapidement, c'est bien écrit et il y a des paragraphes :D

Ce prologue me donne envie de savoir la suite, donc je vais attendre patiemment (en espérant tout de même que le chapitre soit un peu plus long :p Même si la taille peu aller... Tant que l'histoire n'est pas résumé en quelques lignes car vous n'avez pas envie de vous embêter, je suis contente !)

Je vous dit donc à bientôt pour la suite !

_Je suis contente qu'au sujet des personnages, on ait à peu près les mêmes goûts, j'ai toujours trouvé Dumbledore limite suspect, Ronald, extrêmement énervant et Ginny un peu "pouf" ( pardonne moi l'expression :p). La taille est plus longue pour ce chapitre, ça va? Est-ce que tu as lu Percy Jackson ( par pure curiosité :) ) Et merci pour cette longue review, à bientôt :D_

___luffynette _

J'aime bien ce prologue, la suite promet d'être intéressante.

_Luffynette, je suis contente de te retrouver :) Alors, cette suite est elle à la hauteur de tes espérances?_

**___claire _**

J'adore le début cela changes de celles que j'ai l'habitude de lire j'espère que tu mettras bientôt la suite.

_Voilà la suite, elle t'a plu? Merci merci :D_

___Emma-des-iles-974 _

Je suis curieuse... Hâte de lire la suite !

_ C'est fou, vos reviews me donnent toujours sourire :) La suite t'a plu? ( Je me répète tellement que ça en devient presque lassant :p ). Merci!_

___Maximilien _

Je trouve la fic intéressante avec un fort potentiel, mais je pense que tu est allé trop vite pour montrée les pensées de Ron, on a du mal a suivre il aurait fallut y aller progressivement en fessant une description de son physique comme quoi son corps était crispé a cause d'une tension et vérité qui voulait sortir ou encore comment Harry s'énerve ça va trop vite je trouve.

Mais je pense que je vais l'apprécié.

_A dire vrai je me doutais que c'était trop rapide, j'espère avoir mis davantage de description dans ce dernier chapitre, donne m'en des nouvelles :) Et merci beaucoup pour ta review construite!_

___Sorciere6174 _

J'aime bien le début.

Et cette suite, qu'en penses-tu? Merci pour ta review! :D

* * *

**_Voilà, et si vous avez des idées d'éléments ( des personnages ect...) que vous souhaiteriez voir apparaître dans cette fic, faites le moi savoir! Par ailleurs, j'aimerais que Harry adopte un animal étrange, je pensais m'inspirer de ma peluche: un serpent poilu tout doux orange fluo, vous en pensez quoi? Je vous remercie d'avoir été si nombreux à poster des reviews, elles m'ont réellement fait énormément plaisir, je le rappelle elles sont rapides, gratuites et ont un immense pouvoir réconfortant :D  
_**

**_Je vais vous écrire une suite à ce chapitre, à bientôt tout le monde, passez une bonne soirée! :)_**


	3. La forêt de Glorfindel

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voilà le 3° Chapitre intitulé "**_La forêt de Glorfindel_**". Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Cette forêt était en véritable capharnaüm naturel! Il était presque impossible pour Harry de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas sans trébucher. Il tombait tellement souvent par la faute d'une ronce perfide et cruelle qu'il avait fini par inventer de nouveaux jurons tels que "Pitaitkar de merde" ou encore "Ralakaki", qu'il prononçait d'un ton rageur.

Et puis, par la chaussette moisie de Merlin, ces bois semblaient encore plus peuplés de créature dangereuses que la forêt interdite de Poudlard. Par exemple, alors que Harry regardait le sol précautionneusement, il s'était fait surprendre par deux duergars qui se couraient l'un après l'autre, une pioche à la main. ( petits nains forgerons ). Il avait à peine fait quelques pas il se fit littéralement agresser par un lutin des bois qu'il expulsa d'un geste de la main, surpris.

Cependant, il n'y avait pas que des créatures malveillantes dans cette forêt puisque une dryade qui était apparue à Harry en dansant une sorte de samba autour d'un chêne lui avait proposé de lui tenir compagnie. Il avait pu se confier à elle et elle avait su le réconforter, il s'était fait une nouvelle amie.

-Les elfes nobles, ils me font tellement rêver avec leur physique de rêve et leur vêtements de seigneurs. Pour nous, les dryades, ils sont quasiment des dieux tellement ils sont respectables. En fait, il existe diverses sortes d'elfes, dans cette forêt tu pourras trouver les elfes des forêts ou les elfes nobles qui ont une connaissance inouïe de la magie.

-Mais... Pourquoi ne se montrent-ils pas aux sorciers?

-Et bien, je pense que c'est parce-qu'ils sont extrêmement conservateurs, ils considèrent leur science comme une fierté et ne veulent pas la confier à un autre peuple, de peur d'être trahis, tu comprends? Si l'ennemi a son arme et ton arme, tu es comme désarmé... Mais ils partagent avec certains érudits dignes de confiance mais pour cela ils font un pacte avec l'individu qui devra être un demi-elfe, ils ont ainsi une assurance de non-trahison, tu vois?

-Oh, Harry je suis désolée, je ne peux pas trop m'éloigner de mon chêne, il est ma source d'énergie, je vais devoir te laisser. Si tu veux, je peux demander à une amie de t'accompagner plus loin.

-Non, ne n'embête pas, tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé, je vis continuer le chemin seul jusqu'au lieu que tu m'as indiqué, merci pour tout Sylfia.

-Il y a pas de quoi, mon ami, tu es de bonne compagnie. Je te souhaite un bon courage, demi-dieu.

Elle partit en faisant faisant un geste avec ses doigts, un peu comme si elle se signait mais ce n'était pas ça. C'était quelque chose de plus ancien, un geste de bonne fortune qu'Harry avait l'impression de connaître, sa magie vibra légèrement. Lorsqu'il réalisa comment elle l'avait appelé, il voulut l'interpeler mais elle avait déjà disparu.

Il continua donc son chemin en prenant soin d'éviter toute racine vicieuse, intrigué. Elle l'avait appelé demi-dieu, ce qui, s'il ne se trompait pas signifiait qu'il était le fils d'une déité. Était-ce possible? Ça le frappa à l'esprit, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, Thor, le dieu celte de la foudre. Mais Harry redescendit bien vite sur terre. "Arrête de t'emballer, ton père, c'est James Potter, pas Thor", se dit-il.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il reconnu les deux arbres difformes que lui avait indiqué Sylfia. Il avança de quelques pas et fut violemment attrapé par la taille, quelqu'un l'avait saisit au ventre. Il pouvait sans peine sentir la lame fine et aiguisée à cause de laquelle il était à la merci de son agresseur.

-Que fais-tu ici, sorcier? Cracha ce dernier.

-Je... Je suis à la recherche du peuple d'elfes nobles qui demeure dans ces bois. Harry avait quelques difficultés à s'exprimer à cause de l'arme plaquée contre sa carotide.

-Et pour quelle raison cette aventure?

-J'ai en ma possession un objet étrange, Charlus Potter m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider à découvrir son utilité.

-Charlus Potter tu dis? Je vois... Ajouta l'agresseur, pensif.

-Je vais t'amener aux dirigeants de mon peuple, eux seuls détiennent le pouvoir de décider de t'aider. Je me nomme Aegnor, fils de Dorthonion. Allez, dépêche toi, l'assemblée des Anciens n'est pas très loin.

La Maison des Anciens n'était pas si près que ça, ils avaient sûrement marché près d'un kilomètre pour arriver au village des elfes nobles qui peuplaient cette forêt, il se nommait Glorfindel, d'après le seigneur elfe éponyme du village.

Le village se distinguait clairement du reste de la forêt grâce à ses fleurs blanches et argentées qui s'agitaient sur le sol pendant un léger courant d'air. Des foyers brûlaient un peu partout, parfois un grand elfe faisait tourner un animal -Certainement une des perfides créatures vicieuses qui peuplaient la forêt- sur la broche. Un délicieux fumé parvenait aux narines de Harry et le faisaient saliver.

Les elfes étaient, d'après Harry, des humains physiquement améliorés. Ils Semblaient tous être dotés de cette capacité à rester digne quelque soient les circonstances. Par exemple, un jeune elfe avait été jeté dans une flaque pleine de boue mais avait sut rester gracieux et s'était relevé en effectuant une sorte de révérence provocante.

Ils étaient habillés comme des Seigneurs du moyen-âge et cela leur allait à ravir. Malgré toutes ces qualités, tous les elfes qu'il croisait le regardaient d'un air méfiant, toutes les têtes se retournaient sur son passage comme s'il était une bête de foire.

Son agresseur l'avait amené au bâtiment où siégeaient les plus anciens des elfes, ceux qui prenaient les décisions importantes. Encore une fois, tous les elfes présents tournèrent la tête vers lui, ce n'était pas comme si Harry n'en avait pas l'habitude vu son statut de sauveur du monde.

-Kvetha Fricai. Rei Jlíorn? Demanda un elfe barbu à l'air plus ou moins bienveillant.

-Il te salue et te demande présentation.

-Je vous salue à mon tour, Seigneur. Je me nomme Harry Potter, le petit-fils de Charlus Potter. Il m'a indiqué votre village et m'a conseillé de vous demander audience.

-Charlus... Oui, un vieil ami. Et bien assied-toi donc, sorcier. Nous t'accordons audience. Reprit l'elfe barbu, en passant en anglais.

-Pour quelles raisons t'es tu aventuré jusqu'à nos terres?

-Et bien c'est très simple, j'ai en m'a possession un objet bien mystérieux, mon amie me l'a donné avant de mourir, mon père le lui aurait donné mais c'est impossible puisqu'il est mort. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'éclairer quant à cette histoire, peut-être reconnaîtriez vous cette objet?

-Je vois... Tu sembles moins avide de pouvoir que tes semblables. Pour t'aider nous allons avoir besoin de voir l'objet dont il est question.

Harry sortit de sa poche la montre à gousset et la posa sur la table de chêne devant le vieil elfe. Ce dernier observa longuement la montre sous tous les angles puis la fit passer à ses acolytes. L'un d'eux s'attarda un peu puis déclara:

-" J'ai déjà vu cet objet quelque part... En réalité j'ai connu quelqu'un qui l'avait eu en sa possession. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit de la même montre, je sens la même signature magique... Je dois avoir quelque part un livre qui parle de cette montre."

-Bien. Tu as bien fait de venir nous voir Harry Potter, que direz-tu que nous discutions autour d'un bon repas?

* * *

Les plats disposés sur la table étaient si nombreux et si somptueux que même les yeux de Harry bavaient à leur vue. Ils y avait des crevettes fumées que l'on pouvait trouver dans la rivière d'eau douce de la forêt.

Le plus surprenant, c'est que ces crevettes étaient colorées d'un bleu turquoise, qu'Harry trouvait particulièrement suspect, mais comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. La saveur de la crevette croquante se répandit formidablement sur la langue de notre héros et il atteint presque l'extase gustative, c'était si somptueux...

Harry goûta également d'étranges pierres violettes, qui lui rappelaient le collier d'améthystes que portait sa tante Pétunia. Les cailloux se révélèrent être en réalité des œufs de Tsakadöhr, la poule aux oeufs d'améthyste des elfes nobles.

L'ambiance était festive, les elfes semblaient d'ailleurs fêter un événement toutes les semaines. Cette fois, il s'agissait de la fête du renouveau de la vie, de la nourriture fumée était envoyée aux Dieux en guise de sacrifice et les feuilles mortes étaient brûlées pour permettre leur réincarnation.

L'elfe qui possédait le livre ancien le lui apporta. La reliure de cuir était poussiéreuse et des lettres de l'alphabet grecque indiquaient le titre. Mais Harry ne savait pas lire le Grec, à vrai dire c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ces symboles.

Soudain, le jeune sorcier fut prit de violentes convulsions et tomba lourdement au sol...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre qui est plus court que le précédent mais j'ai en ce moment de nombreux examens alors j'écris plus lentement que d'habitude. J'ai donc décidé de couper ce chapitre en deux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre et vous donner de quoi vous mettre sous la canine.

Réponse aux reviews:

**Jay-Werdraght**

Très bon chapitre encore une fois :) j'aime beaucoup l'idée des portraits des grand parents sa pourra t'aider pour la suite :)

_Exactement, c'est pour ça que je les ai mis, bien vu ;) J'ai pas mal d'idées pour la suite, j'aimerais bien t'en faire part pour avoir ton avis. Si tu acceptes je te recontacterai par MP. D'ailleurs cette suite te plait? Merci infiniment pour ta review :D_

**Sorciere6174**

Très bon chapitre J'aime bien l'idée du serpent aura t il des pouvoirs? Bon courage pour la suite XD

_Oui, il aura des pouvoirs Mais je ne sais pas encore lesquels donc si tu as des suggestions... :p Michi pour ta review ^^_

**Maximilien**

Oui je l'avoue, je n'ai pas été une lumière dans ma reviews mais il faut s'avouer aussi que j'étais fatigué et si je n'avais pas fait une reviews a se moment là je n'en n'aurait pas fait. Sinon je trouve que tes descriptions se sont améliorés sauf a la fin ou le grand-père potter dis très facilement j'ai un secret très secret ya des elfes dans la foret derrière, je dirais trop rapide, une hésitations avant qu'il ne lui dise aurait été mieux je pense pour montrer qu'il se demandait si il devait révélé oui ou non se secret.

Et je suis content de l'évolution et j'apprécie que tu ais pris en compte mon conseille.

_Au contraire! Ta review était parfaitement fondée et donc utile :) Pour le grand-père, j'ai hésité à mettre l'hésitation parce-que c'est vrai que ça n'est pas le genre de secret que l'on crie de partout! Mais j'avais envie de manger et du coup de terminer le chapitre rapidement, honte à moi :p Je prendrai toujours compte de vos avis, et surtout, je vous remercierai tout le temps d'en laisser :)_ _Est-ce que je pourrai quelques fois t'envoyer un mp pour de demander des suggestions ou avis sur mes idées? Merci encore!_

**braled**

tout est parfait  
je me demandais juste qui était le père de Harry finalement James ou Poseidon

_Son père c'est Poseidon, mais chut! Il ne le sait pas encore! Merci pour ta review :p_

**jument fiere**

je suis curieuse de connaitre la suite...

_La voilà, qu'en penses tu? Merci :D_

**Freude**

J'adore ce chapitre! Je vais peut-être me créer un compte pour m'abonner, VIVEMENT la suite!

_Merci, j'ai prit plaisir l'écrire, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plus aussi :) Merci!_

**LeelooDallas5**

Encore un excellent chapitre :) elle est... zarb ta peluche XD Mais ça semble une bonne idée :p

_x) Et oui, je m'attache à des choses bien étranges XD Une fois, j'ai voulu lui mettre une bague mais ça faisait plus collier d'esclave en fait :p Merci!_

**Morgan-lgolas**

j'aime bien

_Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu, celui ci est il à la hauteur de celui d'avant? Merci pour ta review :D_

**Jessouille**

J'aime bien le principe de ton histoire.  
J'espère qu'on aura bientôt un nouveau chapitre.

_Je crois bien avoir une notion du bientôt un peu large :D Une semaine entre deux chapitres te semble raisonnable? Je suis contente que le principe te plaise, j'aime ces deux univers donc j'me suis demandée ce que ça ferait de les mixer ensemble ^^ Et merci beaucoup!_

**cali**

mdr tu as déjà poste ce chapitre le 23 y a une erreur ou y a une erreur

_Effectivement, il y a eu une erreur mais je ne pense pas que l'on parle de la même :p En fait quand je me relis et que repère une faute, je corrige et actualise, voilà l'erreur ;p Merci pour ta review :D_

**___luffynette _**

Oui, cette suite tient ses promesses

_Cool :p Je suis tentée de te reposer la question pour cette suite ci :) Mici!_

**Carousselrouge**

Est-ce que Harry va avoir une petite-amie? J'aime bien ce chap

_Il va probablement en avoir, en fait j'ai déjà un nouveau personnage en tête :p Mais il va avoir du mal puisque que la mort d'Hermione reste encore gravée au fer dans son esprit. Merci ^^_

* * *

_Voilà ( j'adore ce mot :p ), à bientôt tout le monde :)  
_


	4. Une divine découverte

Bonne journée à tous, voilà le chapitre n°4 qui s'intitule "**une divine découverte**". Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'elfe_ qui possédait le livre ancien le lui apporta. La reliure de cuir était poussiéreuse et des lettres de l'alphabet grecque indiquaient le titre. Mais Harry ne savait pas lire le Grec, à vrai dire c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ces symboles._

_Soudain, le jeune sorcier fut prit de violentes convulsions et tomba lourdement au sol..._

Harry était fiévreux mais il avait arrêté de convulser. Le livre reposait à ses côtés et l'elfe médecin du village prit le poul du jeune sorcier.

-Son cerveau vient de subir un gros choc électrique mais rien d'alarmant, après un bon repos il ira mieux.

-Bon et bien... Installez le confortablement dans un des lits de la salle de santé alors.

Deux longs et élégants elfes prirent Harry par un bras et l'emmenèrent dans la salle. Les murs étaient couleur crème ainsi que les draps qui recouvraient les lits. Les deux elfes, malgré la consigne de leur maître, jetèrent Le brun sur un lit, puis échangèrent, après un grognement de la part du fiévreux, un regard satisfait.

Il ouvrit confusément les paupières, un tout petit peu, elles restaient un peu douloureuses.

-Gneux?

-Bonjour Harry. Comment te sens-tu?

-Beaucoup mieux, j'ai peu mal au dos mais ça va. Pourquoi est-ce que la moitié de mon corps est sur le sol? Je me doutais que Vous aviez une drôle de façon d'accueillir mais l'hospitalité semblait bien vous connaître.

-Et bien c'est une sorte de rituel d'initiation.

-Initiation à quoi, exactement?

-C'était une plaisanterie, objecta l'elfe, les yeux légèrement plissés de façon moqueuse.

-Je me doutais que l'humour n'était pas le fort des sorciers mais tout de même... Reprit elle.

-Hilarante plaisanterie, en effet. Puis-je savoir ce qui m'est arrivé?

-Vous avez convulsé, votre cerveau a reçu un gros choc. Oh et... Vous bavez dans votre sommeil. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

-Vous avez un regard légèrement diabolique ou c'est à nouveau mon cerveau qui me joue des tours? Demanda Harry, amusé.

-Vous devriez vous baigner dans le bassin du village, il parait que la température y est excellente.

Dit elle en ignorant la demande de Harry.

-Ah, euh... Et bien, je veux dire alors...

-Mais encore?

-Oui, oui c'est une formidable idée, j'ai besoin d'eau là tout de suite.

Le bassin était circulaire, les adultes discutaient tout en se prélassant et les enfants se chamaillaient à coups de jets d'eau. Une fois arrivés au bord du bassin, Harry regarda la surface liquide avec hésitation sous le regard interrogateur de son accompagnatrice.

-C'est que je ne sais pas vraiment nager moi... Et puis la dernière fois que j'ai fait un tour dans l'eau elle était remplie de fous furieux très moches.

-Vous ne craignez rien, l'eau vous portera.

Harry entra alors avec précaution dans le liquide et pu sentir qu'effectivement, la température était parfaitement parfaite, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, parfaite quoi.

-I speak english, déclara un jeune elfe blond à Harry. Et il ajouta:

-" Do you want to play with me? ".

S'en suivit une bataille d'eau particulièrement féroce dans laquelle, l'eau n'atteignait étrangement jamais Harry qui semblait la maitriser.

Le soir même, au diner, les elfes regardèrent d'un air étonné Harry se frapper le front et dire:

-"Ah la boulette " (NDA: pour ceux qui ont vu le diner de cons :p).

En effet le jeune sorcier venait de se rendre compte que finalement il n'avait pas lu le livre puisqu'il s'était évanoui avant d'avoir pu lire un traitre mot de l'ouvrage.

Alors, malgré l'ambiance divertissante et les mets délicieux qui l'attendaient sagement dans son assiette, Harry se leva et retourna dans la salle de santé où il avait vu le livre à son réveil.

Il prit l'ouvrage, s'assit sur le lit de paille qui l'avait accueilli puis ouvrit le vieux livre.

Il le prit à la fin pour voir le sommaire et cette fois ci il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre les symboles écrits sur la feuille. L'inconvénient, c'était qu'il ne savait pas quoi chercher. Il se mit donc à feuilleter l'objet de pages en pages jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une illustration particulièrement ressemblante avec sa montre.

Dans le chapitre " L'héritage de Poséidon " Harry lut:

-" La montre de Poséidon est un objet magique très rare. Sa création date de l'antiquité lorsque Poséidon accorda la chaîne à son fils, Beotie, pour qu'il puisse sauver son aimée. On raconte que l'objet a permis au demi-dieu de parcourir le temps et empêcher l'assassinat de son amour. Nous n'avons aujourd'hui pas énormément d'information à propos de cet objet mais on dit que c'est un cadeau que Poséidon fait à ses enfants. Cependant, au fil des temps, ceux à qui il confiait l'objet le donnaient à leur tour à leurs amis et bafouèrent ainsi le geste sacré. Poséidon retira la montre du monde des humains et dit :" le temps n'appartient pas aux mortels!"

Bien que cette montre fut perdue, nous savons aujourd'hui qu'elle était aussi utile qu'imprévisible puisqu'elle faisait changer d'époque et de pays son propriétaire tous les deux ans en moyenne. Sauf bien sûr, s'il se débarassait d'elle."

Harry se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Hermione: " ton père m'a donné ça."

Ainsi il était le fils de Poséidon? Un demi-dieu, fils du dieu de la mer qui plus est? Mais comment cela était-il possible? Il avait pourtant les cheveux de James Potter et avait hérité de sa paire de lunettes. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il devait être sûr qu'il n'avait pas le sang de James coulant dans ses veines, il demanderait au père de ce dernier.

Après avoir dit au revoir aux habitants du village Harry refit le chemin inverse et revint au manoir ancestral des Potter.

-Je veux savoir, monsieur, si oui ou non, je suis le fils du votre, James. demanda fermement Harry.

-Regarde toi dans le miroir derrière toi. Tu as vu tes cheveux? Si avec ça tu n'es pas un Potter alors moi je suis une femme!

-Je... S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir, je vous en prie.

-Bien bien, égaye toi un peu mon garçon, l'humour, tu connais? Bon, pour répondre à ta demande, tu trouveras ce que tu cherche dans l'appartement principal du manoir, il est juste en face.

Harry s'avança vers la grande porte et tenta de l'ouvrir mais n'y parvint pas.

-Elle ne s'ouvrira pas tant qu'un Potter aura donné de son précieux sang à la poignée, l'informa le tableau.

Harry se piqua un doigt sur le bout du sabre présent à côté de la porte, pressa un peu le sang puis en étala la goutte sur la poignée. Il retenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle ne voulait toujours pas le laisser entrer.

Après un moment de réalisation, Harry retourna en face du tableau, l'air abattu.

-Si je ne suis pas un Potter, ça veut qu'il n'y a plus aucun survivant de votre famille?

-Mon bonhomme, tu ne partages peut-être pas mon sang mais tu restes quand même le fils de James et Lily, celui qu'ils ont aimé de tout leur cœur et protégé. Je ne crois pas qu 'il reste un Potter de sang vivant.

-Je... D'accord je vais devoir m'en aller.

-Attends! Qu'est-ce qui t'as mit sur la piste que ton père n'était pas James?

-Mon père est... Ouah je réalise à peine. Mon père est Poséidon, vous avez déjà rencontré quelqu'un avec deux pères biologiques, vous?

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Jay-Werdraght **

**Hey :)**

** Oui encore une belle suite bien que tu es fait quelque fautes de frappes ;) (niveau orthographe est grammaire je vais pas pouvoir aider je suis très mauvais)**

** Encore un bon chapitre et je sens que tu as pas fini de nous surprendre, quand au MP n'ésite pas tu sais comment me joindre ;)**

_Je partirai à la chasse aux fautes d'orthographe alors :p Merci pour ta review!_

**Sorciere6174 **

**J'adore bien qu'il soit court Harry va t il bientôt découvrir ses origines ?**

_Voilà la réponse à ta question ;) Je voulais pas trop faire trainer la découverte, et merci pour ta review :)_

**Maximilien **

**Je n'est vraiment rien a redire sur ce chapitre au niveau des descriptions, vu que je vois que la transition entre les discussions importantes et les descriptions sont très, mais vraiment très bien écrite avec beaucoup de logique de la manière dont elles sont placées. Puis le meilleur pour la fin, le suspense! Une fin bien tournée, même si je pense que sa peu être mieux en fonction de la tournure de phrase pour donné plus d'attente.**

** Bon pour répondre a ta question sa ne me dérange pas de te donner mon avis pour t'aider si tu en a besoin.**

_Merci pour cette constructive review :) pour l'instant j'ai un plan plutôt clair pour la suite :D_

** Carousselrouge **

**Ouais, c'est normal :) J'aime bcp tes chapitres, je les trouve originaux :)**

_Thanks pour ta review, et comment as-tu trouvé ce dernier?_

___LeelooDallas5 _

**J'imagine la scène XD Bon chapitre, continue!**

_J'ai perdu mon doudou, sniff :'( Il me manquera profondément :''( Merci :°)_

**___luffynette _**

**Superbe**

_Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu ais lu mes trois fics :) Et que tu continues à suivre! Alors un grand merci à toi ^^_

**___Luka.G _**

**Super fic merci beaucoup! et bon courage pour la suite!**

_Merci à toi, et puis ça me fait plaisir d'écrire même si des fois j'en ai pas trop envie, alors je suis contente que ça te plaise autant qu'à moi ;)  
_

* * *

Voilà ce qui est prévu pour le prochain chapitre: Harry va remonter le temps grâce à vous savez quoi et va voir vous savez qui. Non! Pas face de serpent! en fait je pensais lui faire voir Jeanne d'Arc :) Pour les prochains chapitres ce sera sûrement des épopées à travers le temps, avec une intrigue sur le côté. J'ai déjà prévu certaines époques que j'affectionne particulièrement et qui dureront quelques chapitres comme celle des Maraudeurs, de Crâne d'Oeuf au nez quasi-inesistant lorsqu'il était jeune, de Dumbledore quand il n'avait pas de poil sur le caillou ( je parle de sa barbichette ). Et d'autres époques de l'histoire que nous connaissons tous grâce à nos Ô combien aimés cours d'Histoire. Mais si vous avez une suggestion, alors n'hésitez surtout pas, j'écris autant pour mon plaisir que pour le vôtre!

Voilà, je suis sincèrement désolée du temps d'attente, surtout que j'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre mais voilà, j'avais prévu de faire deux chapitres en un et donc je voulais à tout prix continuer celui là pendant les vacances mais il se trouve qu'avec le boulot que j'ai eu à faire comme pas mal d'entre vous ( si ce n'est pas tous ) m'a coupé l'envie d'écrire. Alors je poste cette partie du chapitre qui est, certes, courte et j'ai l'intention d'écrire l'autre partie pendant le long week-end qui approche. Néanmoins, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et je vous encourage à me laisser vos avis, interrogations ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Bon, moi je vais rejoindre McKay et Weir dans Stargate Atlantis, à mort les Wraith! Hum... En espérant que vous ayez passé de bonnes vacances, merci et à bientôt!

_PS: Oui, je sais, j'ai une certaine obsession avec le mot "voilà" mais j'ai essayé de la réfréner! Comme avec "donc", ils sont tellement pratiques ces mots ;)_


	5. Annonce

Salut à tous, veilleurs de la nuit, vampire à dents courtes et autres créatures de la nuit... Et celles du jour aussi, en passant! Ceci n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre, je déteste vous faire croire ça alors que ça n'est pas le cas. Quoique, je l'ai quand même appelé "Annonce". Bon, faisons là justement, cette annonce.

Tout d'abord, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais j'ai mis de la crème anti-rides sur mes écrits et ai commencé à écrire de nouveau. La suite de toutes mes fics en cours ( à savoir Les Aventures de Harry et Arthur Potter, Tome 2, Un Éternel Amouuuuur à Travers le Temps et les Dimensions, ainsi que Call Me Maybe, que j'avais décidé d'abandonner alors que la suite était déjà prête ) a été pondu, elle est encore dans l'oeuf, en gestation parce-que pour éviter les publications non ponctuelles j'ai pris une grande décision, attention les cocos: je vais écrire deux chapitre à chaque fois et n'en publier qu'un seul, comme ça, j'aurai de l'avance.

Sur ce, j'espère que vous passez de très bonnes vacances à Hawai ou autre destination de rêve. Moi je reste chez moi sous la canicule, mais rassurez vous, je rêve aussi ;) J'ai d'autres idées de fics qui pourraient vous plaire, loufoques et autres genre. Mais je vais d'abord terminer celles là. Je vous mettrai certaines de mes idées en liste pour voir si l'une ou plusieurs d'entre elles vous plaisent!

A bientôt, mes cocos!


	6. Jeanne d'Arc, 1431

Salut à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai écris en nombreuses séquences. En tout cas, Harry est de retour aujourd'hui. Bon, je vais pas trop blablater, on va passer tout de suite à la lecture de "**Jeanne d'Arc, 1431**".

* * *

Harry était retourné dans sa chambre d'hôtel et fixait longuement le plafond, d'un air pensif. Il devait sauver Hermione, oui. Mais pas de suite. Il devait d'abord apprendre à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs et amasser le savoir du Monde. Remonter le temps aux différentes époques de l'histoire lui semblait une bonne idée, certes, dangereuse et incertaine mais il aurait l'occasion d'apprendre les magies oubliées. Il ne savait pas encore comment déclencher le processus qui le ramènerait en arrière, sur la petite montre qu'il avait hérité de son vrai père se trouvait un petit bouton, servant probablement à tourner les aiguilles. Seulement, Harry n'avait pas pris le risque de les tourner, en effet il ne savait pas quand et où cette montre l'amènerait. Il lui fallait être prudent pour son voyage. Il emmènerait avec lui la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur, objets dont il ne se séparait jamais. Il avait également pris de l'or de son coffre, au cas où.

Il se leva du lit sur lequel il s'était étalé et commença à ranger méthodiquement les affaires qu'il avait acheté dans sa malle, qu'il réduisit par la suite d'un léger coup de baguette.

Enfin, Harry respira profondément et, comme il n'avait pas de destination temporelle précise, appuya nerveusement sur le petit bouton. Un clic se fit entendre mais rien ne se passa. Harry songea qu'il allait devoir tourner les aiguilles mais il ne voulait pas risquer d'aller trop loin dans l'histoire, au temps des dinosaures, par exemple. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner au hasard les aiguilles, un crac assourdissant retentit et Harry vit le monde autour de lui s'écrouler, littéralement. La lumière du Soleil éclairait la chambre puis disparaissait, de plus en plus rapidement. Harry sentait sa tête tourner, se faire de plus en plus lourde quand enfin la course effrénée du Soleil ralentit. Le corps de Harry disparut de la pièce où il était pour réapparaître de nombreux kilomètres plus loin. Il atterrit lourdement dans une botte de foin, sonné. Après avoir reprit ses esprits il entreprit de se relever et inspecta les alentours. De toute évidence, il se trouvait dans un village, moldu probablement. L'air environnant avait une odeur si révulsante qu'Harry fut pris d'une violente envie de vomir son repas. Alors qu'il cherchait l'origine de cette abomination son regard se posa avec dégoût sur une montagne crottin presque aussi grande que lui. Soudain Harry entendit des bruits de pas et de galop puis des gens parlant avec animation. Il observa la scène avec intérêt, dans une cage étroite transportée par des chevaux se tenait un homme rasé, ou une femme, vu la poitrine. Elle était recroquevillée et avait un regard dur, elle était effrayée et Harry la comprenait sans peine. Une foule animée de villageois suivait le convoi comme un troupeau. Après avoir bien regardé les habits de l'époque Harry métamorphosa ses vêtements peu communs à cette époque en une tenue plus appropriée puis se mêla discrètement à la foule.

Il regarda comme tous les paysans autour cette femme se faire brutalement jeter par terre puis trainer de force jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à un bûcher. Cette femme était probablement une sorcière pensa Harry, les sorciers étaient persécutés à cette époque, c'est sûrement la seule chose dont se souvenait Harry de ses si ennuyeux cours d'histoire. Alors qu'il comprenait ce qui était destiné à cette pauvre femme, elle était déjà fermement attachée au bûcher. Un homme au visage déformé par la vieillesse prit alors la parole:

Jeanne d'Arc. Vous avez été condamnée pour crime d'hérésie. La sentence prononcée est la purification de l'âme par les flammes. Que Dieu vous prenne en pitié.

Puis il ajouta en direction des deux hommes près du bûcher:

"Allumez le feu."

Ils s'exécutèrent et alors que les villageois étaient fascinés par les flammes qui léchaient presque les jambes de la condamnée, Harry fut surprit par l'indifférence dans les yeux de Jeanne d'Arc. Cette dernière semblait vide, comme si elle ne sentait pas la chaleur commencer à la brûler. Harry reprit ses esprits et décida d'agir, il se souvenait d'un livre de sa troisième année qui parlait de cette sorcière de nombreuses fois brûlée qui était pourtant morte de mort naturelle, une certaine Gwendoline la Fantasque. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait utilisé le sortilège de gèle-flammes une quarantaine de fois pour survivre au bûcher. Harry se souvenait de l'exécution du sort, s'il le lançait à Jeanne, cette dernière ne ressentirait qu'un agréable chatouillis.

Il s'approcha alors suffisamment du feu et lança aussi discrètement qu'il pu le gèle-flamme. Il sentit alors le regard de la condamnée sur lui, intrigué. Déjà les connétables s'avançaient vers lui, il les stupéfixia un à un. Il sentait un regain de magie en lui, la même force brute qu'il avait ressentit l'autre fois, elle lui permit de stupéfixier le reste des spectateurs en trois coups de baguettes. D'un dernier coup il libéra Jeanne d'Arc de ses liens et elle s'empressa de le rejoindre, toujours aussi incrédule.

-Faites moi confiance, il ne vous arrivera rien, dit Harry en tendant sa main à Jeanne qui s'en saisit. Harry les fit transplanner dans un coin inhabité qu'il avait repéré plus loin. L'atterrissage fut brusque et Jeanne se recula vivement, de toute évidence effrayée par Harry.

-Du calme, je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal, mais pour vous en sauver. Mes dons particuliers nous aideront à vous cacher. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons procéder à une métamorphose chez vous, pour que l'on ne puisse plus vous reconnaître en tant que Jeanne d'Arc l'hérétique.

Cette dernière hocha faiblement la tête, accordant un peu de confiance à son sauveur.

À la place de son crâne chauve Harry fit apparaître de longs cheveux tressés blonds vénitien. Il bronza un peu sa peau, déforma ses traits puis fit apparaître une tâche de naissance sur sa nuque. Pour finir, il métamorphosa les vêtements brûlés de la jeune femme et lui tendit un morceau de miroir dont la métamorphose était un peu ratée. Après que Jeanne ait examiné sa nouvelle apparence Harry tenta de métamorphoser du foin en abri pour eux mais encore une fois sa métamorphose n'était pas très réussie.

-Je me fatigue, mon pouvoir s'estompe. Venez, nous allons tous deux reprendre des forces dans ce coin, là bas. Dit Harry en désignant du doigt un arbre autour duquel des tas de foin étaient entassés. Jeanne le suivit sans dire un mot, toujours un peu effrayée par le sorcier.

Après un moment, Harry commença une conversation:

"Alors, pour quel motif exact vous deviez être brûlée vive? "

-Pour hérésie. On me reproche de m'être habillée telle un homme, mais aussi d'avoir essayé d'attenter à ma vie, insultant mon Dieu ainsi. Puis on m'a reproché d'être une sorcière. Qui êtes vous donc et d'où venez vous pour ne pas avoir entendu parler de mon procès?

-Je suis partit en Égypte quelques années, je suis tout juste de retour, inventa Harry en vitesse.

-Et c'est moi qui suis sorcière. Où avez vous appris vos tours?

-Un vieil homme m'a enseigné certaines choses en Orient. Mais rassurez vous, je ne m'en sers pas pour faire le mal.

-Dieu m'a parlé autrefois. Mais il semble m'avoir abandonné. Il me donnait le pouvoir, je pouvais faire des petits tours, comme les vôtres. Mais j'en suis incapable à présent.

Harry fut surprit par le brusque changement de sujet de Jeanne mais enchérit:

"La magie parle des fois, il lui arrive d'apporter du soutien à ce qui sont dans le besoin. Vous l'appelez Dieu, nous l'appelons ainsi."

* * *

Jeanne d'Arc avait deux frères à Metz alors Harry se proposa de l'emmener. Elle avait peur de son balai alors ils marchèrent, transplannant de temps en temps, se reposèrent quelques fois, jusqu'à arriver à destination.

Harry avait appris que certaines personnes à Metz se servaient d'une magie différente de la sienne, la Wicca. Il espérait qu'elles pourraient lui enseigner ce qu'elles savaient. Après que Jeanne leur ait raconté les exploits de Harry, les magiciens acceptèrent de l'aider.

Ils lui apprirent à parler le langage de la Lune, à écouter la Déesse et il participa même à Yule, une fête wiccane. Harry apprit à exécuter des sortilèges et des rites, à faire des potions et commença même à écrire son propre livre des ombres. Après avoir métamorphoser des choses inutiles en cadeaux pour les habitants du village, Harry réactiva le retourneur de temps lors d'une pleine Lune et répartit pour un nouvel espace-temps.

* * *

_Voilà, maintenant, dans quelle époque aimeriez vous qu'Harry apparaissent et pour y faire quoi? Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu? En tout cas, même si pour moi son écriture a été difficile, j'ai aimé le faire. Bon, j'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances, je vais me préparer des cookies ;)_

* * *

Maintenant voici la réponse aux reviews:

**Jay-Werdraght**

**j'aime :) :) il a être cool ryry ;)**

:D Merci pour ta review, j'ai eu super du mal à écrire la suite, surtout qu'elle est courte.

**Luka.G **

**super chapitre vivement la suite**

Merci pour ta review et désolée pour le retard :/

** LeelooDallas5 **

**Encore un bon chapitre, comme d'habitude :D**

Mici, en espérant que celui là te plaise :)

** WeirShepard**

**super!**

Merci pour ta review ;)

* * *

_Bon, j'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances, je vais me préparer des cookies ;)_


End file.
